


【盾冬】Stray Cat

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>貓三逗比桑的點梗：『太太！可以点后背位大盾捂住巴基嘴巴的肉嘛！【土下座』</p><p>久等了（掩面）不小心爆字數了，幾乎要萬字了……希望不會覺得太冗長</p><p>隊長找了巴奇，兩人同居一段時間後巴奇因為誤會離家出走<br/>隊長在某個小巷子裡找到了巴奇<br/>然後兩人之間把誤會解開後就等不及直接在外面來上一發<br/>因為在外面，所以當然要遮住嘴囉（簡單粗暴的腦迴路）</p><p>送給貓貓的所以就用貓當題目了……<br/>希望貓貓不嫌棄（掩面）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Stray Cat

＿＿＿

 

 

巴奇就像是一隻找不到路回家的貓。

當史蒂夫終於在那個布魯克林的小巷子裡找到巴奇的時候，他心裡浮現出的第一個印象就是這種感覺。

只不過巴奇並不是找不到路回家，而是自己離家出走。

史蒂夫焦急又擔心的打量著被自己堵在死巷底的巴奇。

雖然望著自己的臉上面無表情，但巴奇看起來整個人都亂糟糟的，身上穿的是之前史蒂夫給他買的（被除了巴奇以外的所有人嫌到要死的）暗紅色連帽Ｔ、鬍渣爬滿了下巴、及肩的棕髮隨意披散在頸間、雙眼下帶著黑眼圈、眼眶不知是否這幾天都沒睡好，有些紅腫。

最讓史蒂夫心疼的是，巴奇的臉頰比起他上次見到他時明顯的消瘦了許多。

明明在一年多前巴奇回到了史蒂夫身邊之後，史蒂夫用盡了一切所能，好不容易才把巴奇照顧得白白胖胖，就像當年布魯克林的那個萬人迷。

套句娜塔莎的話：簡直就像是要把巴恩斯這七十多年來沒吃到的通通都塞給他似的。

然而巴奇現在這個憔悴的模樣，彷彿又回到了一年多前剛跟史蒂夫同居時的樣子，讓史蒂夫好生心疼。

「巴奇……」

像是生怕好不容易尋到的寶物會再度從他面前逃跑，史蒂夫小心翼翼的往前踏了一步，然而巴奇並沒有要逃的跡象，只是佇立著，一雙灰藍的眼睛一瞬不瞬的凝視著史蒂夫。

從那雙閃著水光的瞳孔中，史蒂夫詫異的發現裡頭所蘊含著的是無奈與哀傷，心中既不解又心疼，又見巴奇並沒有要逃離的意思，於是連忙三步併作兩步的衝到了巴奇面前，緊緊將他擁入懷中。

「我終於找到你了，巴奇！你為什麼要突然離開……！你知道當我看到你留下的信時我心臟差點就要停止了嗎？」

巴奇從兩人同居的家中餐桌上只留下一封信就消失無蹤是在三天前。

信中的內容只說了祝史蒂夫幸福，他會一個人活得很好，不需要去找他。

天知道史蒂夫看到信時幾乎差點昏過去。

任由史蒂夫擁抱著自己，巴奇只是低下頭，悶悶的開口說了一句：「……因為，你不是要跟別人結婚了？」

這一句被堵在史蒂夫大胸裡的話，雖沉悶卻猶如驚天巨雷，史蒂夫愣了很久才擠出一聲奇怪的音節，「……啊？」

巴奇繼續將臉埋在史蒂夫的胸口，只有眼神往上揚，看向驚愕的史蒂夫，「雖然我不知道是誰，但我知道，你這幾天都在偷偷計畫著要跟某人求婚……」

史蒂夫愕然的望著臉上雖平靜，眼神中卻不經意的透露出委屈的巴奇。

「你最近總是坐立不安、說話顛三倒四，看到或聽到跟結婚有關的事物就緊張得臉紅……就算神經再粗也會察覺到。」

史蒂夫啞口無言。

是的，史蒂夫確實是在計劃要求婚，但是對象就是現在這個被他擁在懷中的棕髮青年。

然而巴奇壓根就沒想過那會是自己。當然，那是因為史蒂夫從來就沒告白過他愛他。

史蒂夫跟巴奇雖然同居，但是各有各的房間，平時誰也不會打擾另一個，一直都維持著正常同性友人的關係。雖然他們彼此之間就算旁人來看也是熱戀中的老夫老夫狀態，但實際上是。他們從未曾對彼此表白過。

巴奇是不敢，或者說，他不知道該不該說出口。因為他不確定史蒂夫是不是如同自己愛他那樣的也愛著自己。因為史蒂夫不曾對他做出超乎一般友人以上的親暱行為。

然而史蒂夫是認為他們之間不需要言語表達，所以他一直沒跟巴奇說過類似我愛你之類的情話，而史蒂夫沒有吻過巴奇，以及更進一步的原因，是因為在史蒂夫被冰在上個世紀的腦袋認知中，兩個有情人的初吻及初夜當然都應該等到新婚的那一天。

也就是說，史蒂夫直接跳過了表白、親吻、做愛等一系列情侶該經過的手續，打算直接對巴奇求婚。

所以，當巴奇發現史蒂夫暗中準備要求婚時，會以為史蒂夫是要跟別人求婚，自己留在家中只會打擾到他而自行離開，實在不能怪巴奇。

看著巴奇眼中打轉的淚水快掉落出來的模樣，史蒂夫趕緊對巴奇解釋道：「不是的，你誤會了巴奇！我的確是打算求婚……但我要求婚的是……我愛的人是你！」

該死！果然一開始他就不應該聽信東尼史塔克的餿主意！史蒂夫緊緊擁抱著巴奇，在心裡怒罵著這一切事端的罪魁禍首。

什麼求婚驚喜！什麼浪漫喜劇片！最後演變成巴奇離家出走的驚嚇！對史蒂夫來說根本就成了恐怖驚悚片！還好巴奇找到了，要是巴奇出了什麼意外怎麼辦？而一切的原因只是因為史蒂夫被東尼慫恿著想要搞個什麼求婚驚喜！

雖然跟他一開始所計畫的求婚場景完全不同，但現下史蒂夫也管不了什麼浪漫了。想到這裡，史蒂夫下定了決心，鬆開了巴奇。在巴奇訝異的目光中退了開來，單膝跪在地面上。

「巴奇，希望一切還沒有太遲……」從口袋裡掏出酒紅色的高級方形小絨盒，史蒂夫伸出手，朝向巴奇打開來，裡頭放著一枚精緻的銀戒，上頭鑲著一小顆閃爍著海藍色光輝的透明礦石。

「海藍寶石……」望著那顆閃爍著藍綠色光芒的寶石，巴奇輕聲發出像是驚嘆般的嘆息，睜大的眼睛裡似乎也閃爍著海藍色的水光。

「是的，巴奇，這是3月的誕生石……你出生的月份。」看著巴奇的反應，史蒂夫有些放了心，臉上表情也鬆懈了下來，「他可以保護你，就像過去保護了那個航海人一樣。」

大概也只有巴奇知道史蒂夫口中所說的航海人代表什麼。在他們小時候，史蒂夫爸爸留給他的一本童話書中所記載的冒險傳奇裡，身為航海人的主角所隨身佩帶，並多次護佑主角於危機之中的護身寶石，就是海藍寶石。

小時候巴奇在史蒂夫家看過那一本童話之後，就跟史蒂夫說過，海藍寶石就是他的誕生石，他很想看看實物長得什麼模樣。不過因為那很珍貴，所以巴奇也只是說說而已。但史蒂夫那時候就在心中悄悄的立誓，將來總有一天他一定要送給巴奇一顆海藍寶石。

當然，那時候的史蒂夫只是單純想要送給最好朋友對方想要的東西，並非像現在這樣，帶著愛情含意的求婚戒指。

「你還記得……？」史蒂夫居然還記得這件事，讓巴奇又驚又喜，不敢相信的看著史蒂夫。

「只要是你的事……我永遠不會忘。」史蒂夫露出了真誠的微笑，輕聲說道：「我愛你，巴奇。請與我共度一生。」

「……你不需要為了朋友間的義氣犧牲你自己未來一生的幸福……」

然而巴奇沉默了一會後丟出的答案讓史蒂夫心裡像是有顆大石頭突地打上來似的。他連忙焦急的想要表明真心，「不是……我是真的！」

「史蒂夫，我愛你。」但巴奇打斷了他，平靜，或者至少表面是平靜的說道：「我現在可以跟你說……我在自慰的時候都是想著你的。但是你從不曾對我有那種想法，對吧？」

突如其來的意外表白讓史蒂夫在愣了幾秒後，紅了臉，支支吾吾的咬著牙，「……不、呃……我……」

他有，他當然有。他自從在思春期後因為春夢而察覺到自己對巴奇的渴望時就無時不去想著要吻巴奇，甚或更進一步。但突然要他說出口他還真不知道該怎麼說。

對於史蒂夫的口吃，巴奇心灰意冷的苦笑了一下，「你連想吻我的衝動都沒有……我不覺得你會對我有性慾。」

「我有！」感覺到巴奇開始陷入自我否定的局面，史蒂夫也顧不得害羞了，他抓住了巴奇的肩膀，大聲的喊道：「我……我無時無刻不想著要……吻你！」

「……口說無憑。」巴奇盯著史蒂夫的眼睛，低聲的提出要求，「如果你現在在這裡吻我，我就相信你說的。」

巴奇的要求像是震撼彈，炸得史蒂夫目瞪口呆。

不是因為他不想吻巴奇。只是，說真的，即使會被說成是老古板，但無論怎麼說史蒂夫所幻想過的跟巴奇的初吻都不該是在這種狹小的暗巷內。更何況現在還不是滿天星空的夜晚，是午後的三點。

然而史蒂夫才面露猶豫的神色，巴奇就一副我就知道的表情，自嘲般的笑道：「看吧，你果然還是做不到……真的不用勉強，這不會影響什麼，我們還是朋……」

但，巴奇沒有說完，他只是瞪大了雙眼看著突然近在眼前的那一雙天空藍。因為史蒂夫突然用力將他壓到牆上，吻了他。

在不顧一切的吻上了巴奇後，史蒂夫的理性只讓他來得及在心中暗叫一聲不好。

因為跟巴奇的初吻實在太美妙了。

老天，巴奇的唇是那麼柔軟溫熱。比他所想像過的任何感覺都還要來得不可思議。難以形容的感觸幾乎讓史蒂夫在碰上的瞬間就失去了理智。

只是吻而已，只是一個吻而已。然而就是一個吻，讓史蒂夫等待了七十多年的一個吻就足以讓紳士變為野獸。

就在品嚐到巴奇口腔內的濕潤與高熱時，史蒂夫內心所有的理性就像是被壓路機給輾過去一樣，碎成渣渣，取而代之的是破牢而出的長年被抑制下來的超乎常人四倍的獸性與慾望。

發出粗重的喘息，史蒂夫用舌頭狂野舔吻著巴奇的口腔與嘴唇，並將手伸入了巴奇的上衣內，有些粗魯的到處撫摸揉捏。

面對史蒂夫突然之間像是餓虎撲羊般的舉動，巴奇有些驚慌的伸出手想要阻擋，「等等……史蒂……」但所有的抵抗都被堵在了強硬執著的吻上來的唇中。

當巴奇反應過來的時候，眼前的是略顯髒汙的壁面，不知何時他被翻了身，褲子已經被扒了下來，上衣甚至被扯了開來，任由身後之人在他的胸前玩弄著他的乳尖。

「史蒂夫？！你、你冷靜點……」

就在巴奇不知所措的扭動掙扎時，他的臀部被高高抬起，雙腿間撕裂般的疼痛感在史蒂夫的手指刺進自己身後從未有人入侵過的小小洞口時襲擊了巴奇。

「啊！」

他只說要史蒂夫在這裡吻他，可沒叫史蒂夫在這裡上他！

「疼……拔出去……史蒂夫！這裡是外面……啊嗚！啊……啊……」

巴奇的抵抗及要求都沒有用，史蒂夫的手指持續地在乾澀緊致的腸道內蠢動著。尖銳的刺痛讓巴奇忍不住發出痛呼。大概是撕裂了，巴奇低頭可以看到紅色的血珠滴落地面。

好不容易手指拔了出去，還沒來得及鬆口氣，取而代之的是更大更粗的東西。

感覺到又硬又熱的肉棒在自己的股縫及會陰間來回摩擦，巴奇感到渾身發麻，又害怕又慌張的扭動著屁股。但史蒂夫的手抓住了他的腰，他根本動彈不得。

「別、史蒂夫！不要在這裡……不……啊！……嗯嗯嗯！！」

在又硬又熱的頂端破開了穴口時，巴奇全身緊緊繃起，忍不住仰起頭，就要放聲尖叫，不過史蒂夫眼明手快的摀住了巴奇的嘴，將他的尖叫都堵在了自己的手掌內。

難以想像的撕裂痛跟被填得滿滿的飽脹感迫使巴奇從睜大的雙眼中落下淚來。

並沒等巴奇適應，史蒂夫幾乎是一插入就立刻開始了猛力的進出。

從身後被狠狠的操弄、擺動，每一次史蒂夫淺淺抽出又重重插入時，巴奇都感到彷彿內臟被肆意拉扯的感受。

痛、好痛！停下！不要再動了！……然而由於被堵著嘴，巴奇只能靜靜的在內心裡哭喊。

所有的哭喊尖叫都被史蒂夫的手掌給擋著，直到巴奇的身體被操得無力而柔軟，不再緊繃為止。

史蒂夫為了自己而失控。這個認知讓巴奇不再抵抗。

當史蒂夫終於放開了他的嘴時，巴奇只能低聲的啜泣著，「痛……史蒂夫……輕一點……」之類的哀求。

然而史蒂夫卻置若罔聞，宛如失控的野獸般發出粗重的喘息，抓著巴奇的肩膀，拼命的將自身碩大灼熱的凶器用力撞入並摩擦著他那脆弱柔嫩的肉壁。

「嗚……史……史蒂夫……啊……啊……」

原本只感覺到疼痛的巴奇，在史蒂夫的陰莖頂到某處時，突然像是電流般，奇異的感覺從那處部位流竄至四肢，讓他頓時全身酥軟，幾乎站不住腳，只能依靠著史蒂夫的力道前後搖晃著身軀。

一點一點的，在史蒂夫的猛力進出下，酸疼脹痛逐漸化為酥麻快感，巴奇的哭喊也開始成了帶著淫靡的呻吟。

去他媽的。巴奇在內心深處的理性對自己破口大罵，他可是正在被男人操，別像個女人那樣淫蕩的呻吟扭動！

但是，這真的很舒服。而且，這代表了史蒂夫也對自己有性慾，還是如此激烈的近乎狂暴的慾望。同時浮現的另一個想法，以及體內敏感處不斷被摩擦而過的快感，讓滿臉通紅的巴奇止不住從眼中及嘴裡流出的唾液與淚水，因從未體會過的快感而低泣嗚咽著。

被巴奇緊實的內部緊緊包裹著的舒服感受讓史蒂夫出於本能的為了追尋更高一層的快感，而將手從巴奇的肩膀往下滑至手腕，緊接著用力往後拉，同時猛力往前頂。

「啊啊！」

伴隨著近乎疼痛的飽脹感，體內深處幾乎被貫穿般的強烈快感讓巴奇仰起頭發出高聲尖叫，不停的被史蒂夫猛力衝撞，小腹幾乎被頂的凸出。原本緊窄的小穴被操得紅腫發熱，柔軟的像是會滴出水來。

事實上，隨著史蒂夫激烈的抽插，巴奇的穴口也不斷有混著殷紅的半透明液體被擠出，有些就這麼從中滴落，有些則是滑過大腿，在兩人交合的下方地面匯聚成了一小窪水漬。

「啊、啊！唔……啊……嗚！啊……」

史蒂夫的撞擊越來越強，頂入越來越深，就在巴奇低聲哭喊著攀上頂峰的同時，他感到了有一股熱流在體內噴發。接著史蒂夫又再前後律動了幾下後，停了下來。

終於，體內被溫熱液體溽濕的感受讓巴奇在內心裡嘆了一口氣，顫抖著幾乎站不穩的雙腳將酸軟無力的手臂靠在牆上，大口喘著氣。

高潮的空白過後，史蒂夫逐漸拾回了理智。

當他定睛一看，巴奇正被他以什麼樣的姿勢擺弄著，他的右手腕幾乎被掐的淤青，白皙的臀瓣與大腿間滿是混著暗紅色的白濁液體，紅腫的穴口被他粗長的陰莖撐到極限，幾乎看不見皺摺，交合處還滲著血與精液的淒慘模樣，他整顆心都揪了起來。

老天爺啊，他都做了些什麼。

史蒂夫幾乎想要一盾削掉自己的腦袋。

何止初吻，連對初夜的美好預定都因為他的一時衝動而以這種形式被他破壞了。

最重要的是他該死的傷了巴奇。

他發自內心的抱歉與自責，「對不起，巴奇……你都流血了……我、我真是該死……」

「史蒂夫……」巴奇的輕聲呼喚打斷了史蒂夫的自責，他緩緩地搖了搖頭，小聲的嘆息後，低聲要求，「……我想看你的臉……」

聞言，史蒂夫趕緊將巴奇轉了個身，維持插入的狀況將他整個人抱起，然後兩人相望。

巴奇被淚水跟唾液沾濕得得一蹋糊塗的臉讓史蒂夫心都碎了。

但巴奇臉上卻浮現著微笑。

「……你還記得嗎？」藉著史蒂夫環抱著自己腰背的手臂，巴奇稍微撐起上身，抬起了被抓的有些發紅的雙手，捧著史蒂夫的臉，瞇起了雙眼，小聲的回憶著：「這裡就是我第一次讓你看到我穿軍裝的地方。」

史蒂夫當然記得，只是他沒想到巴奇也記得。他還以為巴奇會來到這裡是個巧合，但是現在看來巴奇是有意來到這裡的。

「你那時好小……沒想到現在可以單獨抱起我了。」望著史蒂夫的眼中閃爍著異樣的光芒，巴奇的語氣中滿是感慨。

「巴奇……」史蒂夫不知該說些甚麼，只是低喚著巴奇的名字。

巴奇將手放到了自己的汗濕的頭髮上，往上撈起，挑起眉，歪起嘴角。臉上似笑非笑的神情依稀彷彿又回到了當年那個意氣風發的軍服青年。

望著看傻了的史蒂夫，巴奇蠕動著濕漉漉的紅唇，低聲問道：「我那時候好看嗎？」

「好看！我沒看過比你更好看的人了。」

史蒂夫幾乎是立即的回答讓巴奇笑了起來，他放下了手，任由髮絲垂落，又問：「那……現在的我呢？」

「你現在也好看！比什麼都好看！」史蒂夫衝口而出之後，才發現他等於是在說，現在這個被自己操得軟綿綿的癱在自己身上的巴奇比什麼都好看，不禁紅了臉。雖然他並沒說謊。

「那就好……」巴奇虛弱的笑了幾聲後，忽然像是有些暈眩反起白眼往後倒下。

這下把史蒂夫嚇得魂都要飛出去了。他趕緊用掌心撐住巴奇的後腦勺，焦急的急問：「巴奇？！你怎麼了？是我太……」

但巴奇只是搖了搖頭，氣若游絲的說道：「……我……我肚子好餓……」

史蒂夫驚愕的看著巴奇。

對了，巴奇出門前並沒有攜帶錢包。因為史蒂夫看見他的黑色真皮皮夾連同鑰匙圈一起掉在門口了。想必是出門前一時沒注意掉了，又沒辦法回來撿。

「……你該不會……從離開後到現在都沒吃過東西吧？」

看到巴奇小力的點頭，史蒂夫簡直心疼死。

也就是說，巴奇餓了三天，然後又被自己那麼激烈的操弄。巴奇現在肯定又餓又累。一想到這裡，史蒂夫忍不住強烈的自責又不免有些生氣的對著巴奇大聲吼道：「你怎麼不早說！」

才一吼完不用看到巴奇委屈的眼神，史蒂夫馬上就覺得自己實在太差勁了。巴奇剛才被自己堵住了嘴，根本沒有辦法說，連抵抗都被壓制住，只能任由他索取，他居然還在這裡吼他，還是不是人了。

「我……我馬上帶你回家好好吃一頓！」

慚愧又心疼的說著，史蒂夫想要往後將還埋在巴奇體內的自身抽出，卻意外的被擋住，忍不住驚愕的望向身下的人。原來是巴奇用了殘存的力氣將雙腿圈在史蒂夫的腰間，不讓他離開。

「巴奇！」

「你還硬著，我感覺得出來……」

史蒂夫又好氣又好笑，不知該拿這個明明自己都餓到沒力氣了卻還在為自己的小兄弟著想的傢伙怎麼辦。

突然間他想起自己的褲子口袋裡有一包營養口糧棒，那是史蒂夫到處找巴奇的時候，因為不想浪費多餘的時間攝取食物，於是才準備在身上的。

而且這不是普通的營養口糧棒，是軍中專用的。只要一小條就可以獲得一餐的能量。

「好吧，你等等我，巴奇。」

說著，史蒂夫從褲子口袋裡掏出了營養口糧棒，拆開包裝，用手指取出一根，遞到巴奇嘴邊，「先吃點吧。」

巴奇乖乖的張開了嘴，咬住了營養口糧棒。

咀嚼了一會後，忽然皺起眉。

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫關心的急問。

「……喉嚨好乾……吞不下去……」巴奇嘴裡含糊不清的抱怨。

史蒂夫急忙看了一下四周，他並沒帶水，而很顯然的，這個小巷內並沒有任何可以供給飲用的水。於是他只好俯下身，用自己的唇貼住了巴奇的唇，然後深入舌頭在巴奇口腔內攪動，用自己的唾液幫助巴奇吞咽。

「嗯……嗯嗯……唔……」

一邊在巴奇的嘴裡攪和，史蒂夫抱著巴奇的腰，再度開始挺動著腰臀進行溫和緩慢的律動。

上下的嘴都在『吃』著東西，而且被輕輕的搖晃所帶來的柔和快感以及恰到好處的溫暖讓巴奇覺得心情很滿足，於是巴奇索性閉上了眼睛，放鬆身體享受著像是身處搖籃中的舒適與安心。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

當巴奇再度睜開眼時，已經是在暖和柔軟的床上了。

他有些迷惑的眨了眨眼，在聽到了身旁勻稱的呼吸聲後轉頭過去，史蒂夫正闔著他那金色的睫毛，側身對著他的方向，像是睡得很熟。

巴奇臉上不由泛起了笑容。

然後他才發現這裡是史蒂夫的房間，而自己身上已經被洗得乾乾淨淨，一摸下巴甚至連鬍渣都被剃掉了。想像著史蒂夫是怎樣帶著昏睡的自己回到家，又是怎樣幫毫無意識的自己洗澡，巴奇就忍不住笑出聲。

心裡甜滋滋的凝視了史蒂夫的睡臉好一會後，巴奇伸出手，想要捏史蒂夫的臉頰，卻赫然發現自己的左手無名指竟已被套上了海藍寶石戒指。

巴奇驚訝的看著在自己金屬的手指上閃爍著藍綠色光芒的寶石。記憶中，巴奇並沒有收下戒指。也就是說，這肯定是史蒂夫趁著巴奇睡著後擅自套上的。

「……我可沒說要答應你的求婚。」嘴上像是在抗議，巴奇臉上卻是幸福洋溢的微笑。

忽然間，史蒂夫伸出雙手抓住了巴奇的手，凝視著他，低聲說道：「你說過只要我在那裡吻你，你就相信我。」

「……你剛剛都在裝睡？」

「我沒有，幫你洗完澡後我就跟著睡了，是剛才你醒來我才跟著醒來的。」

巴奇一臉懷疑的看著史蒂夫，沉默了一會才舉起左手掌晃了晃開口說道：「所以，你就擅自把戒指套上了？」

「你答應了。」

「我沒有。」巴奇噘起了嘴，像是在鬧脾氣，「我只說如果你在那裡吻我，我就相信你，我又沒說要答應你。」

「巴奇！」

「而且我只說要你吻我，又沒說要你上我。」瞪著史蒂夫，巴奇臉不自覺得有些紅，眼神忍不住往一旁游移，小聲嘟噥，「還上的那麼猛。」

巴奇有意無意的抱怨讓史蒂夫語塞，臉上因窘迫和自覺有愧而紅得像是熟透了的蘋果。但他的手卻依然緊緊抓著巴奇的手，像是怕鬆開的話他會把戒指取下。

瞪了史蒂夫一會，巴奇嘆了口氣，「……還好那裡沒有什麼人會經過……不然我看你要怎麼跟大眾解釋美國隊長在小巷子裡強姦一個男人的案件。」

「對不起，巴奇……我……」

看著史蒂夫垂下頭後的頭頂髮旋，巴奇補上一句：「嗯，不過當事人都同意的話應該不算強姦吧？」

史蒂夫猛地抬起頭，驚訝的望著眼前那雙閃著惡作劇般色彩的灰藍眼眸，「巴奇……？」

「為了補償，蜜月旅行你可得讓我選擇地點。」

史蒂夫驚喜的瞪大了雙眼望著滿臉笑容的巴奇，擺動著緊握的雙手，激動的大聲說道：「好好好，沒問題巴奇！你想去哪裡我都帶你去！」

「傻啦？我說要去月亮你也帶我去？」巴奇忍不住嘆了口氣。

史蒂夫大力的點頭，並做出保證，「帶你去！我會用盡一切方法帶你去月亮上！」

「好，這可是你說的，我就等著看你怎麼帶我去月亮上面，」巴奇笑了笑，加重了後面的語氣，一字一句的頓道：「我親愛的未婚夫。」

……巴奇，剛才，叫他什麼？

看著史蒂夫先是一愣，接著感動莫名的閃耀著光芒的模樣，巴奇不禁笑了起來，在激動得滿臉通紅的史蒂夫臉上吻了一下，然後對著感動得全身顫抖幾乎要哭出來的史蒂夫說道：「我餓了。」

史蒂夫情緒異常高昂的大聲問道：「你想吃什麼？！」

巴奇將手放在太陽穴上想了一下，「嗯……五分熟的菲力牛排？」

「好！我馬上去弄！」

看著史蒂夫用力點頭後跳下床衝到廚房去的背影，巴奇幸福得笑瞇了眼，像隻心滿意足的貓。

 

 

 

 

**ＥＮＤ**

 

＿＿＿

 

 

逃家的貓在被餵得飽飽之後被打包帶回家了XD

大概算傻白甜吧……  
這兩人都在犯傻XD  
還好關鍵時刻兩人都做出了最好（？）的選擇

 

~~……不知道能不能用這個換一張插圖（臉皮也太厚）~~

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

以下是蛇足XD

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

看著巴奇吹著口哨挑禮服的模樣，史蒂夫不免打從心底覺得自己很幸福。

同時也有一種顧慮殘留在心底。

史蒂夫有一件事一直沒敢對巴奇說。

那個時候，周圍會都沒有人經過，是因為在空中支援的山姆跟東尼在看到了史蒂夫吻了巴奇之後的一連串暴走行為後，當機立斷的疏散了人群。

對，史蒂夫尋找逃家的巴奇，包括東尼還有山姆等復聯的人都在幫史蒂夫。而且，那時候他們其實都在巷子外等候史蒂夫的進一步指示。

要命的是，當時史蒂夫耳裡還帶著通訊器，也就是說，巴奇的哭喊呻吟喘息什麼的全都被所有參與此次搜索行動的復聯眾－－也就是東尼、山姆、娜塔莎還有克林特－－們聽得一清二楚。

雖然史蒂夫已經請他們不要說出去了……

要是讓巴奇知道這件事，巴奇搞不好會再次逃家。史蒂夫在內心裡冒著冷汗，輕輕的在走過來詢問意見的巴奇額頭上落下一吻，對他的未婚夫露出人畜無害的微笑。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

婚禮前一天。

當身著純白西裝的史蒂夫遍尋不著另一個準新郎的身影，走到客廳看到一封信封擺在餐桌上時，強烈的即視感讓他先是愣了一下，緊接著倒抽了一口冷氣。

戰戰兢兢的打開了信封，裡面只有幾個字，『再見，別找我，大混蛋。』

「抱歉，我不小心說溜嘴了。你知道，我的嘴喝了酒之後就不太緊。」在焦急的跟每一個認識的人都打了電話詢問後，東尼不太有誠心的道歉讓史蒂夫衝動的想飛奔過去掐死他。

然而追根究柢一切都是他管不住自己，在那樣的情況下還硬上了巴奇的衝動，也不能完全怪東尼。

還好，巴奇並沒把戒指留下，說明了他只是一時氣憤，想必還有解釋的空間。現在史蒂夫能做的，就是盡快找到巴奇，向他解釋並道歉。如果最好當然希望能在婚禮前找到。

穿著純白新郎禮服的史蒂夫背起盾牌，衝出家門跨上了重機。

距離婚禮還有22個小時，搜尋翹家準新郎的任務，現在開始。


End file.
